Aircraft wheel wells are frequently too small to fit an extended landing gear strut. Thus, landing gear struts are often compressed as the landing gear is retracted into the wheel well. As aircraft evolve, increased gross weight may drive a larger engine size and longer struts when extended to maintain ground clearance. For inward retracting main landing gears, the landing gear length is typically accommodated by pushing the attach points outward along the wing or shrinking the strut during (or prior to) retraction. Pushing the landing gear attach points outward creates a significant change to the wing.